


The Plan

by Wander_Girl



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Jacin Clay - Freeform, Winter Hayle Blackburn - Freeform, the lunar chronicles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl
Summary: Ryu has been caged since so long. He deserves a night of freedom. But Winter's step mother would never allow it, so Winter and Jacin devise a plan to sneak Ryu out of his cage for a night.
Relationships: Jacin Clay & Winter Hayle-Blackburn





	The Plan

“I am the princess; I think my order should be followed.” Thirteen-year-old Winter was desperately trying her best to get Ryu out of his cage. She had even played the ‘I am your princess’ card, which she despised, but the guards simply said,

“We can’t cross the queen.” 

“This is absurd. I want Ryu out of his cage this instant.”

“I am afraid we can’t do that. Not only will that vile creature ruin the show of our beautiful palace—”

“Don’t you _dare_ call that poor wolf _vile_!”

She huffed and left, tired. Passing by Ryu’s cage, she saw the innocent and helpless expression on his face and was so disheartened when she heard his whimpers that she sprinted to the palace, just to get out of that place.

Poor Ryu, he had been living in that cage since so long and he had just wanted one night to look at the moon without those bars obstructing his view. But Winter’s step-mother would never allow it. Winter had been trying since many days now to get Ryu out for some time. But she had never succeeded.

She needed to do something about this. As she sat on her bed, a plan started to form in her mind. But there was just _one_ part of the plan that she would never be able to get.

 _Jacin_.

Yup, he would never agree. Or will he?

The next day, when she met him, she asked, “Do you like Ryu?”

“Hello to you, too.”

“Do you like Ryu?” she repeated.

“Of course I do.”

“Do you _love_ Ryu?”

He gave her a very puzzled look, “Why are you asking me this?”

Winter tried to look scary, “Answer.”

“You are not looking scary.” He said, with an air of smugness.

“So you don’t love Ryu.” She tried to look as heartbroken as she could. Fortunately, that worked.

“Oh my God, Winter! I _do_ love Ryu. Happy?”

“Well then, you are helping me with my plan.”

“Your plan for wh—”

Before he could finish, she had grabbed his wrist and was hauling him into her room in the palace.

“Winter!” he shrieked as Winter hauled him in such a way that his heels dragged on the floor.

She ignored him and when they were inside her room’s walls, she told him her intention.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, _no._ Did I mention _no_?”

“Jacin, come on!”

“No! No, Winter, no!”

“Jacin, Ryu _needs_ this. Ryu needs _us_. Ryu deserves his freedom. And it’s just for a few hours. He’ll just roam a little, admire the moon without the bars, smell the flowers. We won’t even get him out of the garden.”

She could see him calculating the risk. Finally, he huffed and said, “Fine.” She squealed, hugging him. He patted her back, clearly annoyed. When she drew back, he said,

“But we need to be really subtle.”

“That’s what my plan is for.” She grinned.

That night, she snuck into the royal science lab and Winter got the cylinder she had heard of. She had heard that the scientists while making Letumosis had, by mistake, also made a gas which could make a lunar fall asleep when inhaled…..either that or make them unconscious, since the thaumaturges who she had overheard weren’t sure themselves.

When Winter had told him about this information, Jacin had replied, “Winter, we can’t take such a great risk!”

“I have already researched about it! I too have my resources, you know?”

He had just sighed and mumbled to himself, “Why do I even keep up with her?” She had a feeling he knew the answer to that, because she most certainly did.

In the lab, they both were wearing masks to keep the gas from entering their bodies. Jacin grabbed the cylinder and was hauling it with great difficulty and then abruptly stopped and looked at her expectantly. When she didn’t react, his eyes widened and he looked outraged. When she raised an eyebrow, he commented, “Would you be so kind as to help me, o beautiful princess?”

“Oh,” she said, helping him with the cylinder. Then she giggled.

“What now?”

“You called me beautiful.”

He rolled his eyes, but also blushed a little.

In the menagerie, they hid behind a wall near the cages and then start to release the gas, a little every second until it had leaked enough to not be noticeable but still reach the guards. Luckily, the gas didn’t work on animals.

After a few minutes, they saw all the guards falling on the ground…or heard their fall’s thumping. Maybe the gas _did_ make Lunars unconscious instead of make them sleep. Ah well.

“I am going in there, and I am going to go see if the area’s clear or not. When I ask you to, come out. If I don’t come back until a few minutes, _run_.” Jacin warned.

“Okay,” she nodded, pretending she will run. If he didn’t come, though, she’ll go searching for him.

Jacin went out, and after few minutes, came back.

“All’s clear.” He said.

She got out and went to Ryu’s cage. Other animals looked puzzled, but Ryu looked absolutely delighted. She searched the guard lying near Ryu’s cage and took out the key from his belt. As she unlocked the cage, Ryu started howling but Jacin shushed him, “Ryu, no.”

She opened the door and Ryu came out. Winter bent down and nuzzled Ryu’s head.

“Listen Ryu,” she cautioned, “We have limited time. We need to be _really_ quiet, okay?”

He barked quietly.

“Good boy.” She grinned.

They went into the garden, far away from the menagerie that they could take off their masks. Ryu played around, exploring everything he could, smelling the flowers, inhaling and enjoying the fresh breeze. Winter and Jacin looked at him all the time.

“Thank you, Jacin,” she said when they were strolling in the garden, “For helping me.”

Ryu too came to Jacin and nuzzled his leg, showing his gratitude. Jacin looked down and chuckled, stroking his head.

He turned to look at her, “I didn’t have much of a choice now, did I?”

“No, you didn’t.”

He snorted while standing up. Winter smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist and they continued strolling, looking at Ryu as he enjoyed his few hours of freedom.


End file.
